Vision
by subduedfangirl
Summary: "I'm nearsighted," Hanji explained. Levi kept staring at her. "Wait," she said. "You know what I mean, right?" [Written for Levihan Week 2015. Prompt - Eyes]


**(A/N: Let's give it up for Day Four of Levihan Week! I'm going back to fluff for the next few days. I hope that you all enjoy this one too!)**

* * *

Levi angled Hanji's glasses towards the light. "How do you even see out of these?" he asked

"Just fine until you start complaining about the dirt on them," Hanji said, leaning back into the couch. Levi had grabbed her by the shirt collar in the middle of the hallway a few minutes ago. He'd pushed her into the officer's waiting room, demanding for her to hand over her glasses.

"Can I have then back now?" she asked.

"No."

Hanji rolled her head to the side to see Levi pull a piece of cloth out of his pocket and start cleaning one of the lenses. She sighed. "I can just rub them on my jacket or something. It's just as good."

"No. Your jacket is filthy."

Hanji looked down, holding out her arms for inspection. She smelled one of the sleeves. "Seems fine to me."

Levi moved the glasses closer to his face, focusing on removing a particular smear of dirt. "Wear that for another day straight and I'll take it off you by force."

"You know, out of context that sounds like you're harassing me," Hanji said. Her head flopped back down onto the couch. "I could report you for improper fraternization. Or something."

"And I could claim you as a health hazard when you forget to bathe," Levi said, moving over to the other lens.

"That hasn't happened in weeks!" Hanji protested. She pointed at her glasses. "And you missed a spot, your cleanliness."

Levi tilted the other lens towards him. "Hm." He moved the cloth back but then stopped. Levi looked over at Hanji. "How could you see that?"

Hanji lifted her head off the couch. "See what?"

"That I missed some dirt."

Hanji sat up, putting her elbow on her knee and resting her chin in her palm. "I'm not blind without my glasses, Levi."

Levi stared back at her for a moment. "Then why do you wear them?" he asked.

"I'm nearsighted," Hanji explained.

Levi kept staring at her.

"Wait," she said. "You know what I mean, right?"

Levi turned away, returning to scrubbing her glasses. "You talk about a lot of weird shit, four-eyes," he said.

A grin broke across Hanji's face. "I guess the Underground thug life wouldn't leave a lot of room to learn about eye conditions."

"What's your point, Hanji?" Levi asked, not looking up from his task.

Hanji cupped her other hand under her chin and turned closer to Levi, grinning. "I get to teach you something new today!"

"I don't want to hear it if it's going to take as long as when you talk about your Titan experiments," Levi said. He held the glasses closer to his face, inspecting his work.

"Nearsighted means that I can see things that are close to me, but things that are far away are blurry," Hanji rattled off. "There's also an opposite condition called farsighted, where people can see things far away from them but things that are close up are blurry. There are even some people who are both nearsighted and farsighted and the same time because the shape of their eyes—"

"How far can you see?" Levi interrupted.

"Uh…" Hanji blinked, thinking. "I've never tested the exact range before—"

Levi put Hanji's glasses down on the cushion between them and faced her. He raised his hand until it was next to his face, palm facing out. "Can you see my hand?"

Hanji stared back at him in disbelief. "Are you serious, Levi?"

"Can you?"

Hanji sighed. "Yes, I can see your hand."

Levi got up and walked to the opposite side of the room. He held up his hand again. "How about now?"

Hanji squinted. "You're getting a little blurry, but I can still tell that it's you and your hand," she said. "Blurry isn't the same as blind, Levi."

She was having flashbacks to her childhood, when she'd first gotten her glasses. Her classmates had made a habit of asking her how many fingers they were holding up and called her four-eyes. Hanji hadn't let anyone else call her that since then. Not until Levi showed up.

"Does it really matter how far I can see?" Hanji asked, taking her half-clean glasses off the couch.

But she didn't see Levi coming back towards her, and he took the glasses back out of her hand a moment later. "It does if you can't see a Titan coming," he said.

 _Oh._ Hanji sat back up. She'd never thought of it that way. Her vision was the last thing on her mind during expeditions.

"So…you're worried about me."

"No," Levi said without a pause. He hunched over her glasses with the cloth again. "You just never clean these damn things."

Hanji rested her chin on the palms of her hands, watching him. "Then why the eye test just now?" she asked.

"Here," Levi said, holding out Hanji's glasses towards her. "Don't get them dirty again." They glittered like they were brand new. Hanji took them from his hand like she expected them to break.

"You know I can't make promises," Hanji said. She slipped the frames over her ears and let the edges of the room come back into focus. Levi stood up and headed for the door, but paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"What if you mix your glasses up with someone else?" he asked.

"Oh," Hanji said, her eyes widening in genuine surprise. "Are you curious now?"

"Just answer the question, four eyes," Levi said.

Hanji grinned again. "I'd know right away because I wouldn't be able to see correctly," she said, tapping the side of her glasses. "These only work for me."

Levi didn't say anything, but he didn't leave either. He glanced at the door and back at Hanji. Then he walked back towards the couch, scowling. "Let me see."

Hanji laughed. "You _are_ curious!"

Levi didn't respond to that, but he held out his hand. Hanji took off her glasses, placing them in Levi's palm.

He put them on in a way that someone who'd never worn glasses would. Levi pushed them onto his face instead of holding the side and angling them so they would slide over his ears. Hanji bit her lip and tried not to laugh as Levi squinted through the frames. He looked ridiculous.

Levi turned his head from side to side, looking around the room. "Are you _sure_ you're not blind, Hanji?"

A fit of giggles escaped her, and Hanji clutched her stomach as she leaned over, laughing. She took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm down before she sat up, her shoulders still shaking. Hanji stood up and reached for the glasses, grinning. "Okay, take those off before you strain something. Then we'll see who's blind."

She had to suck in her lips to stop herself from laughing again when Levi turned towards her, still squinting, but Hanji slid the glasses back off his head with no problems. Levi rubbed his left eye with the back of his hand. Hanji could see the other one starting to water.

"The hell…" Levi muttered.

"Told you so," Hanji said, putting her glasses back on again. "These only work for me."

Levi looked up at her, his eyes still a little red. "I guess your eyes are pretty strong," he admitted.

"Does this mean that you're going to stop worrying about my eyesight?" Hanji asked.

Levi reached into his pocket and held out the cloth he'd used to wipe the lenses. "You still have to clean your glasses, Hanji."

"You're no fun at all," Hanji said, taking the cloth with a pout.

"Hanji."

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes…when you're not wearing glasses…"

Hanji blinked. "What about them?"

Levi stared back at her for a moment and then dropped eye contact. "They look just as shitty as usual."

Hanji smiled. "And you say that I don't make sense," she said, ruffling Levi's hair. He knocked her hand away. "But thanks," Hanji continued. "For worrying about me."

"I wasn't," Levi said, but Hanji kept smiling.


End file.
